Happy Birthday Primrose
by Priestess Luna
Summary: A side story to my Hunger Games fanfic, Nightlock. It is Primrose's Birthday and her sisters have disappeared for the day. What is Primrose to do? Based off a Starvation Prompt: 'Icing'


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. It is property of Suzanne Collins. _

_Written for Starvation Prompt: 'Icing'_

_This challenge gained my attention and got the story muses going with an idea that is a side story/fun interlude for my Hunger Games story, Nightlock. Although Nightlock, Katniss, and Peeta will feature in the story, the main character will be Primrose. Enjoy! _

**Happy Birthday Primrose**

"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday Primrose! Happy Birthday to me…" I whisper, watching my sisters slink off again into the waking sun. Buttercup kneads his paws into my bare leg, a soft mewling arising from the precious beast. I smile gently at the cat, stroking his fur lovingly as I fight off the tears. They forgot my birthday.

Every morning like clockwork, Katniss and Nightlock would sneak out of the house and not return until after sunset. I never know where they go or what they do. They sometimes come back laughing, fighting off smiles on their faces while they whisper quietly amongst themselves. Occasionally the laughing is absent, frowns marring their dirt covered faces as they refuse to meet my eyes. These days are the worst, the loneliness eating away at me deeper. I miss my sisters.

I miss the days when Lock would teach me how to cook. Her recipes are often simple, easy to read and understand. She would situate me on a stool, giving me small tasks to do while she bustles around the kitchen. The sweet aromas from the pots and gentle humming from Nightlock would always make me smile. Lock is my best friend, my role model, my precious older sister.

I miss the days when Katniss would take walks with me. Her quiet strength and soft spoken words give me the ability to act like myself. She is my entire world, the heart of our little family. Katniss never gives up on us, willing to do anything to make sure we are provided for. She is too selfless for her own good, putting our needs above her own. I love her so much.

Buttercup curls up on my lap, his loud purring making me giggle. At least someone remembers what today is. I stroke his fur, wondering what I should do today. Usually my sisters would spend the entire day with me, smiling, laughing, and sometimes dancing as we celebrate. I remember the birthday my sister got me Lady, my cute goat. The minute I saw her, I knew she had to be mine. Mother helped me nurse her back to health, making sure all her wounds were able to heal. Lady is as precious to me as Buttercup.

As if sensing it is time to get up, Buttercup stretches and yawns. He rubs himself against my hand before hopping down off the bed. I like his idea and stretch myself, scrambling out of bed and dressing in haste. Maybe I can head down to the bakery and grab some bread before Mother wakes up. I know she would love warm bread with breakfast. It would be a great beginning to my birthday, even if my sisters are busy.

I jump down the stairs two at a time, giggling as Buttercup weaves in-between my legs as I reach the bottom. Stroking his fur one last time, I grab my jacket before running out the door towards the Merchants quarters. Mother will be up shortly and I want to be home before she wakes. I decide to take a leisure pace to the bakery, smiling and waving in greeting to everyone I pass.

Madge spots me as I turn a corner, smiling warmly in my direction. I wave enthusiastically towards her, knowing she and Katniss are really friendly with each other. They would occasionally sit together at school, talking amongst themselves. Many people wonder how they are on such good terms. I know that Madge would buy or trade for strawberries from my sister, since her father, the Mayor, loves them. All I know is that they became friends after a while. Madge is the closest thing that Katniss has to a female friend.

I continue on my walk to the bakery, spotting other people I know along the way. Mrs. Hawthorne calls out to me, Rory and little Posy at her side. Running over to greet them, I blush when Rory smiles at me while Posy clings to her mother's leg. I notice that Rory is looking really cute today, his cheeks not covered in dirt. "Hello Mrs. Hawthorne. Rory, Posy." I chirp, trying to hide my nervousness at Rory's presence.

"Hello Primrose." Mrs. Hawthorne replies, smiling pleasantly at me. Posy gives me a toothy grin while Rory just looks nervous to see me. He shuffles his feet, refusing to meet my eyes as he turns to look up at his mother in question. She nudges him with her arm, giving him a stern look for his silence.

Rory frowns at her before addressing me. "Hi, Primrose." He mumbles, a blush splattering his cheeks as he stares at my feet.

I giggle, covering my lips with my hand as I suppress the urge to smile. He is so cute! I wonder if he knows what today is. Mrs. Hawthorne seems to sense what I'm thinking as she smiles happily in my direction.

"Happy Birthday, Primrose." Mrs. Hawthorne states, nudging her son again as he continues to stare at my feet.

"Happy Birthday Prim." He mutters unenthusiastically, the blush spreading to his ears and down his neck. Rory is really too cute.

"Thank you." I reply happily, knowing that this is the most I will probably get from Rory. Boys are so weird.

Mrs. Hawthorne looks apologetic, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Well we must be going, Primrose. Have a good day." She ushers Rory forward as they walk away, Posy still clutching her side. Posy turns and waves at me, her toothy grin making me giggle. She is so adorable.

Waving back, I decide to hurry if I want to get back in time before Mother wakes up. I pick up my skirt and dash through the streets, reaching the bakery within minutes. The pleasant smell of bread reaches me as I approach the bakery, making my stomach growl. I blush as I push the door open and am greeted by the smiling faces of Mr. Mellark and his son.

"Good morning Primrose." Mr. Mellark states, a warm smile on his face as he looks down at the youngest Everdeen sister. "What can we do for you today?"

"Do you have any fresh bread I could buy?" I reply, smiling happily up at the baker. He has always been nice to me and my sisters unlike his wife. She would always glare and yell at us to get away from the bakery whenever I could drag Katniss over so I could look at the cakes and other sweets. After Katniss won the Hunger Games, she no longer yelled at us although the glaring is still present.

Mr. Mellark laughs and nods his head. "I think we can find something for you to buy." He turns, exiting the room while leaving his son behind the counter.

"Good morning to you, Primrose. And a Happy Birthday to you." The son known as Peeta states, a lopsided grin on his face.

I suppress the urge to squeal as I lean against the counter. "Thank you, Peeta." I chirp merrily, surprised that he realized that today is my birthday. How did he know?

Peeta seems to be able to read my thoughts as he winks at me. "I know it is your birthday today because your sisters were in here earlier." He calmly replies, a curious twinkle in his eye.

"Really? You mean they didn't forget?" I question, hoping that my sisters really didn't forget that today is my birthday.

He nods, an understanding smile forming as I watch him. Peeta leans down towards me, his voice barely above a whisper. "Can you keep a secret?"

I nod my head eagerly, wondering what Peeta has to tell me. Did my sisters give him a message for me? I hope so.

"Your sisters were in here earlier ordering you a cake. A very special cake with icing. Do you want to see it?" He asks quietly.

Thinking for a second, I shake my head. I want to be surprised later when they bring it home. "No thank you. I want to be surprised." I reply quietly, a blush staining my cheeks.

Peeta laughs nodding, his hand reaching over the counter to ruffle my hair. "I understand."

Mr. Mellark chooses this moment to come back in, a loaf of bread wrapped for me. He hands it over the counter to me, smiling the entire time. "There you are, my dear." I reach into my pocket to grab the coins before Mr. Mellark holds up his hands and shakes his head. "No, Primrose. It's on the house." He smiles endearingly at me.

Blushing, I resist the urge to protest. "Thank you." I mumble quietly, thankful and humbled at his kind gesture. "Have a good day." I wave at them before turning and running out of the store.

The rest of the day goes by quickly after I return home, Mother happy for the bread and Buttercup glad that I am home. I spend the day playing with Buttercup and sitting through lessons with Mother, her knowledge of healing fascinating me more and more. I watch as the sun sets outside the window and glance expectantly towards the door. Would my sisters be coming home soon?

Within seconds, the door swings open with Nightlock rushing in to hug me with a smiling Katniss behind her. Lock pulls me into her arms and drags me over to Katniss, who is holding a cake box in her arms. I smile enthusiastically at them, wondering what the cake they got for me looks like. Lock opens the box as I take my first glance at the cake that my sisters got me and Peeta made.

A yawning and stretching Buttercup out in the yard stares back at me as I glance at the cake. Tears streak my cheeks as I look at my two smiling sisters. I love the special icing. They are the best sisters in the world. They look at each other smiling, Katniss nodding to Nightlock before they both shout to me.

"Happy Birthday Primrose!"


End file.
